Shizuka "Ciel" Kuran
Shizuka Kuran '''formerly known as '''Ciel Cross is a pureblood princess, daughter to Yuuki and Kaname Kuran and younger sister to Ichiru Kuran and the deceased Yumi Kuran. Character concept Name *She was named in honour after Shizuka Hio, Yuuki claiming she was one of the beautifullist purebloods she had met. *Ciel was her human name, when going to Cross Academy. *''Shizuka'' means calm and quiet in Japanese. *Her nickname, Ciel means Sky in french. *Her last name, Kurosu is the Japanese pronounciation of the English word "cross." However, kanji has a different meaning, kuro meas "black" and su means "master": "black master." *The kanji of her real surname Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". *Kaien Cross, knew her real name, but was told by her parents to keep it hidden, as people would know who she was. Appearance ﻿As a human, Ciel beared a resemblance to her mother, only she had blue eyes. This reason was unknown. When awakening back into a pureblood vampire, her eyes turned back to brown and her hair doubled in length, it was straight like her mother's, but it turned wavy at times, meaning she'd look like her late grandmother. But, after hearing about who she was named after, she dyed the tips of her hair cherry blossom colour in honour of Shizuka. Personality ﻿As Ciel, she was shy and very nervous. She only got along with her best friend, Sakura, who she shared rooms with. She was afraid to love, having bad feelings about the boys in the Day Class as they acted like total jerks to her. Upon meeting Ichiru Kuran, she became more nervous around the Night Class and normally acted tense around Ichiru, because she had a crush on him. It is said she is difficult to read, as she puts a smile over her face when upset or scared. But, few people can see behind this, by looking at her eyes. At her re-awakening as Shizuka, she is calm, elegant and patient. Being a pureblood princess, she manages to put on a friendly smile for others and set a good example. Although she bares a grudge against the Vampire Hunters for the death of her older sister, Yumi, she puts this aside. She can be harsh at times, but this is rare. She is currently in a love triangle, between her older brother Ichiru, and a boy named Alex in the Night Class, who has shown loving care to her as Ciel. It is unknown if these feelings remain after her awakening. History Past ﻿Raised by the loving couple Yuuki and Kaname Kuran, Shizuka was the youngest of three children, having an older sister Yumi, and an even older brother, Ichiru. She loved her mother very much, but was lonley, as Yumi was supposed to be with Ichiru. But, things suddenly changed after a group of rebels from the Vampire Hunters' Association started attacking. Sending Level Es out to attack the family, Yuuki, Kaname and Ichiru fought them off, while Yumi took care of Shizuka. A rogue Vampire Hunter dealt a critical blow to Yumi while she was running away with Shizuka. Yumi would of survived, but she decided that she'd rather get her sister out of this, instead of live and the possiblity of Shizuka dying in her place. She sealed Shizuka's vampire self and memories away at the cost of her life. After the battle, Kaname and Yuuki found Yumi's remains and Shizuka's unconsious body in the snow. Yuuki almost cried, not only because of losing her older daughter, also because she felt she had lost Shizuka too, as she was turned human. Kaname calmed her down while Ichiru arrived on the scene. He told his parents, that they should do the same thing with Shizuka that happened to Yuuki. Yuuki agreed to this, and the three went to Cross Academy, meeting up with Kaien Cross. After her parents' departure, Kaien renamed Shizuka to Ciel Cross, as her eyes now reminded him of the day sky. Life at Cross Academy Ciel was six when she came into Kaien's care. When another pureblood vampire, known as Alex Hio, the secret son of the late Shizuka Hio, came to the academy, he felt a need to look after the young Ciel, so he offered up his time to look after while the Headmaster was busy. Ciel adored Alex like an older brother, playing with him and listening to him as he read stories to help her sleep. One time, while Ciel was playing out in the snow, she wandered off from the academy and was attacked by a rogue Level E. Alex heard her scream, and killed the vampire. It had been revealed that Ciel was bitten and she was now afraid of vampires, including Alex. Alex decided to take a break, untill she had calmed down and she was again given in to the care of Kaien. At the age of 16, Alex came back along with Ichiru. They were best friends, but Ichiru had a grudge against him, because of Ciel's close attachment with him. Ciel was getting along with studies and always remained in her room with her best friend, Sakura. During that time, Ciel became more distant to Alex, and more connected with Ichiru. Several months later, it was revealed that the former shadow of Rido Kuran, Ciel's great uncle, was revived by a black magic sorceror. He realised Ciel's existance and began to torture her in her nightmares. This, caused Alex's and Ichiru's rivalry to become bigger, to the point Ichiru disowned Alex and forbaid him to go anywhere near Ciel. Ichiru decided that Ciel was put under enough torture and wanted to reawaken her pureblood self. Ciel woke up one night crying, from the nightmares and illusions of blood. Alex quickly rushed in, but Ciel thought he was the enemy, knocking him down on her ground and placing her hands around his neck. Alex made no hesistation and after talking with her, he left. She then started crying again after more illusions, and Ichiru came. Putting her to sleep, he carried her in his arms. Alex burst in, asking what he was planning to do. He simply replied that he would not betray Alex, quoting his father and jumped out the window with Ciel. After awakening After Ciel's awakening as Shizuka, Alex was furious at Ichiru and started a fight. It was only then that Shizuka stopped the two, revealing that her and Ichiru were siblings that Alex pulled back and went off. After encountering Alex again after her parents had battled Rido, Shizuka saved his life from a hunter's blade. It was then that Alx realised that the human Ciel that he knew was still inside Ciel, and so, he kissed her then allowed Shizuka to drink his blood for the first time. He then announced he loved her and since then, they have crossed paths more often then Shizuka thought. Relationships ﻿Powers ﻿Like all pureblood vampires, Shizuka has immortality and the ability to heal from anything with the exception of anti-vampire weapons to her heart or cutting off her head. She has displayed other abilities, but these seem by instinct and uncontrolled: *Telekinesis - smashed several windows after experiencing strong emotions. *Blood manipulation - was able to create blood whips and a pair of blood wings resembling butterflies. *ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch and includes breaking memory spells on herself. *She's able to wield anti-vampire weapons, turning Artemis into its scythe form at will and holding a hunter's sword, although because she wasn't used to it, it still hurt her. Quotes ﻿Gallery ﻿As Ciel Cross As Shizuka Kuran With Alex ial1700014.jpg|Ciel and Alex photo_of_anime_couples_in_love-70912.jpg|Alex and the newly awakened Shizuka Anime-couple-anime-couples-7096321-275-206.jpg|Alex and Shizuka having their first kiss With Ichiru Category:Pure-Blood Vampires Category:Female characters